


Bleed

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF kinkmeme.</p>
<p>Prompt: Ned has never taken a girl's maidenhead before, and despite the fact that it was his brother's favorite thing to do, basically, he is apprehensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed

Virgins bleed, and that is all that Ned can think on. He is about to go off to war, and if he is not to die himself he will have to make a great many men bleed. He does not anticipate that eagerly, but nor does he dread it. Soldiers are strong men who are bred and raised to bleed.

But before he leaves, he will have to take his new bride to bed, and she will bleed. It is one thing to make a Targaryen bannerman bleed in battle, but to make a pretty girl bleed in her own warm bed? He does not want to do it. And he knows that she will bleed. Hoster Tully would not dishonor him by offering to the Lord of Winterfell a bride who is not a maid. Ned almost wishes he would. As long as she is not with child by some other man, he would almost rather be Lady Catelyn’s second than her first. Let her come to him in pleasure, or at least without pain.

He wonders how much blood there will be.

Brandon loved taking maidenheads. He would have been anticipating his wedding night without hesitation, but then he was always more in love with blood than his younger brother. He would gladly claim Lady Catelyn’s virginity and display the bloodied sheet with pride, that the world would know he had made her a Stark. The very idea makes Ned feel sick.

He wonders if she will cry.

The words of the Tullys are “Family, Duty, Honor,” and it seems to Ned that the implication is that she will not, no matter how much it hurts, but what if it hurts her a lot? Brandon always had a lot to say about how tight maidens are, and though he’d meant it in an approving way, Ned can’t imagine that jabbing a hard cock at a tight opening feels pleasant on the receiving end. Unbidden he pictures Lady Catelyn biting her lip as tears stream down her face, his cock at her cunt like a battering ram.

He does not want to hurt her.

It seems completely illogical to him: He is about to take her as his wife, take her under his cloak, vow to protect her against those who would cause her harm. And then he is supposed to take her to bed and make her bleed. And yet he is supposed to enjoy it?

He hopes he _can_ enjoy it, that he will finish quickly and spare her the pain of an extended coupling.

It is not that he does not want to take Catelyn Tully to bed. He is a young man with a young man’s desires, and she is a beautiful woman. He has spent many nights thinking about the intriguing shadows at the necklines of her dresses, the softness of her mouth, the rounded curves of her hips, the miles and miles of fair smooth skin that he will soon see uncovered. If he is being honest with himself, he must admit that he thought on her even when she was still Brandon’s. But he would have her eager for him, wet and writhing beneath him (or above?). Surely it is not only playacting whores who moan their pleasure; surely even highborn ladies can enjoy being bedded? But not the first time, and as Catelyn Tully _is_ a highborn lady, and he is Lord Stark, tonight will be her first time, and he will harm her, and he will go away to war with the memory of causing pain to an innocent under his protection.

The bedding ceremony will not make it any easier; in fact, the longer he considers it, the angrier the idea makes him. It is not enough that he must begin his marriage by spilling his new bride’s blood; he must first allow her to be stripped by strangers for a strange audience? If Ned were Lady Catelyn, he would laugh in Lord Stark’s face at the vow to take her under his protection.

He wants this night to be over with.

The day passes far too quickly. Vows exchanged in her sept, a feast, congratulations, merriment – it all blurs together in Ned’s mind because he cannot stop thinking about his duty when the pomp is over and he is alone with his wife. The worst of it is that she does not seem nervous at all. It is only when he is alone with her and the bed that her serene expression turns to anxiety, and even then it is less than his.

“My lady,” he says stiffly. “I am sorry that I must cause you pain.” Her eyes express her surprise.

“It is to be expected,” she says, quietly. “I know that it is not your intention, just a…a flaw of my woman's body.”

“I confess I see no other flaws,” Ned says shyly as he looks over Lady Catelyn’s body. She smiles a little and moves toward him, and he bends to kiss her, to wrap his arms around her, to feel her beautiful soft skin under his rough hands. And suddenly he wants her so badly it overwhelms him, and in the end he sees only a little blood.

Afterward, as they lie next to each other in the dark, he asks her about the pain, and she lays her hand on his chest.

"Do not think on it, my lord. It was not so very terrible between my legs as it was in your mind. And it was only once. We have a whole lifetime for you to take me without pain." Then she leans over and kisses his temple, and he is warm and comfortable and suddenly the impending war does not scare him at all.


End file.
